Szalone przygody nimfy o imieniu Stiles i drzewca o imieniu Derek
by euphoria814
Summary: No to są szalone przygody nimfy o imieniu Stiles i drzewca o imieniu Derek. Nie jestem również analfabetą. Można to czytać spokojnie :) AU :D


**kiedy pierwszy raz przeczytałam tę miniaturę napisaną wczoraj w nocy jednym psychodelicznym ciągiem zadałam sobie pytanie czy nie czas położyć się spać - odpowiedź była twierdząca, dla tygodnia kreaturek, mała psychoza**

 **dla tych, którzy przeczytają ;)**

* * *

Derek nie należał do najbardziej rozrywkowych drzewców. Miał tego świadomość, odkąd Laura złapała tira do Kanady i właśnie w tamtych bezbrzeżnych lasach postanowiła zapuścić korzenie, aby być bliżej kulturowego ośrodka ich rodzaju. Derek nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie dzielenia swojej przestrzeni z bandą niewychowanych kanadyjskich drzewców, którzy szumieli równie ostro, co igły ich porastające.  
Derek lubił swoje gładkie lekko sercowate liście, które nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla nikogo i może Laura wyśmiewała się z niego, gdy nie widział, ale wiedział też, że nigdy nie robiła tego na poważnie.  
Możliwe, że jego siostra nie planowała tego aż tak dokładnie, ale myśl o przeprowadzce musiała krążyć w jej łyku już od jakiegoś czasu. Może i lat. Widział jak Laura coraz bardziej wysuwa się na przód lasu, prawie niezauważalnie dla ludzkiego oka. Jednak uparcie wystawiała się na pokaz tym, którzy co roku przychodzili przerzedzać ich las. W końcu pozwoliła wyrwać się z ziemi, która ją urodziła, która ją wychowała. Pomachała mu gałęziami na do widzenia i udała się w podróż.  
Derek żałował tylko, że nigdy nie zobaczył miny kierowcy tira, któremu drzewo postanowiło zwiać z przyczepy. Znając Laurę nie zrobiła tego na jakimś postoju, pod osłoną nocy. Zapewne droga była zatłoczona przez inne pojazdy, możliwe, że był korek, a ona odgarnęła pasy zabezpieczające jej korę i zeszła, wyprostowując gałęzie.  
Peter dokładnie pouczył ich jak mają się zachowywać. W końcu w ten sposób zwiedził cały świat.  
Derek zaszumiał, zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobił, zostając nad niewielkim strumieniem na skraju lasu.

ooo

Ludzie nigdy nie potrafili odróżnić ich od zwykłych drzew. Nie zastanawiali się dlaczego ptaki nie budują na nich swoich gniazd. Dlaczego zwierzęta nie ukrywają się w otworach ich kory. Nie, żeby Derek chciał, aby ktokolwiek tam wchodził. Broń go bogowie wszelcy, z których woli pilnował tego zagajnika. Możliwe, że był drzewcem, a jego kora nie była do końca czuciowa, ale łyko wciąż przewodziło wszystko dokładnie tak jak powinno. Dlatego niemal zaatakował intruza, który wspiął się na niego od tyłu chichocząc jak szalony.  
Stworzenie nie pachniało jak człowiek. Nie było jednak też zwierzęciem i Derek zamarł, starając się nie poruszyć, co nie należało do najłatwiejszych, bo agresor wspinał się po jego korze, jakby to była najbardziej sensowna droga dla niego.  
Drugie stworzenie pojawiło się w zasięgu jego wzroku i niemal przygotował się na atak z drugiej strony, ale chłopak stał po prostu na kilka centymetrów od jego korzeni.  
\- Stiles! – krzyknął i ewidentnie nie człowiek.  
Derek widział stworzenia tego typu już wcześniej. Głębiej w lesie, gdzie faktycznie działo się więcej. Może nie tyle co w Kanadzie, ale na pewno życie towarzyskie wyglądało ciekawiej. Stworzenia musiały być elfami lub nimfami, chociaż zapewne małoletnimi skoro nie rozpoznawały drzewca.  
Poruszył lekko gałęzią, na której stopę postawił Stiles i z przyjemnością wsłuchał się w pełne zaskoczenia prychnięcie, gdy chłopak wpadł do wody.  
\- Poruszyło się – powiedział Stiles, wychodząc przemoczonym ze strumienia.  
Cienkie ubranie przykleiło się do szczupłego ciała i Derek ostatkiem sił opanował się, aby nie przyłożyć mu jeszcze gałęzią na do widzenia.  
\- Jasne, stary – odparł kompan nimfy.  
Na pewno nimfy. Elf do tej pory zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie spadłby do wody. Elfy znane były z refleksu. To nimfy, chichoczące skórkowańce były najbardziej upierdliwe, bo łamagowate. Wszędobylskie. Wścibskie.  
Laura byłaby zachwycona.

ooo

Stiles ze swoim przyjacielem Scottem przychodzili nad strumień jeszcze parokrotnie. Zawsze za głośni, hałaśliwi i o wiele za weseli jak na tę porę dnia. Jak na tę część lasu.  
Derek bardzo szybko nauczył się, że z nich dwóch to Stiles nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego. Scott nigdy nie dotykał jego kory. Nie próbował się wspinać i nie wkładał rąk w szczeliny, szukając tam ukrytych skarbów.  
Peter kiedyś opowiadał, że ludzie kupują sobie jedzenie zanim postanowią stworzyć kolejnego człowieka. Drzewce odstępowały partnerom lepsze miejsce przy strumieniu lub bardziej nasłonecznione, gdy mieszkali w głębi lasu.  
To ujęcie wodne od zawsze należało do Dereka i nie bardzo wiedział jak czuje się z tym, że Stiles faktycznie ma do niego coraz większy dostęp. Upierdliwa nimfa nigdy nie zamykała ust na dłużej niż minutę. Cały czas bablała o przyjaciołach i wrogach, pieprzonych elfach, siedząc na jednym z jego korzeni i mocząc nogi w wodzie. W jego strumieniu. W najlepszym miejscu w całym ujęciu.  
Stiles przestał nawet przychodzić ze Scottem, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed mówieniem, jakby wiedział, że będzie wysłuchany.  
I Derek miał dość podkładania mu korzeni, zaczepiania go gałęziami, a nawet wyrzucania jego huśtawek. Możliwe, że to właśnie było najgorsze.  
Derekowi przestało przeszkadzać, że Stiles siedział na jego korzeniach, opierał się plecami o jego korę i trzymał stopy w najlepszym miejscu w całym strumieniu.

ooo

Derek nie bardzo wiedział co tak naprawdę wybudziło go ze snu. Brak promieni słonecznych zawsze sprawiał, że stawał się powolny, leniwy. Laura uwielbiała żartować, że to przez to jak wiele gałęzi miał. Jak bardzo był rozłożysty. Ona wolała rosnąć w górę, sięgać słońca. Dla niego ważne były mocne fundamenty.  
Ktoś biegł, znał ten odgłos dzięki Stilesowi, który przeważnie właśnie tak docierał nad ich strumień. Nie był też zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł swoją małą nimfę, która jednak zamiast wspiął się na niego jak zawsze, wskoczyła do wody i zanurzyła się w całości, jakby strumień stanowił ostatnią nadzieję.  
Tuż nad brzegiem przystanął wysoki chłopak. Zapewne mieszanka krwi efiej i nimfiej. Pochylił się nad wodą, szepcząc coś i pojedyncze krople zaczęły unosić się nad taflę.  
Stiles wychynął zaskoczony.  
\- Ona jest moją przyjaciółką! – jęknął, ale nieznajomy rzucił w niego jakimś zaklęciem.  
\- Ona jest moja! – warknął chłopak.  
Stiles wychynął z wody po raz kolejny.  
\- Jackson! Nie umiem pływać! – rzuciła nimfa zanim ponownie zniknęła w strumieniu.  
\- I dobrze! Może cię to nauczy trzymać z dala od Lydii! – odparł bezlitośnie ten nazywany Jacksonem.  
Derek zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym gdzie jest Scott. Stiles coraz dłużej nie wypływał i chociaż strumień nie był głęboki, wiedział, że najgorsze były napady paniki nimfy. Mieszaniec najwyraźniej panował nad szczątkową magią, bo woda buzowała i wydawała się wirować, i kiedy minęła kolejna chwila, gdy Stiles nie pojawiał się na powierzchni, Derek podjął decyzję.  
Zdzielił gałęzią Jacksona w głowę, gdy drugą wyławiał nimfę ze strumienia.  
Stiles nie oddychał, a jego prześladowca był nieprzytomny. Nie próbował nawet uderzać nimfy, wiedząc, że zostawi czerwone ślady na jego ciele, a nie przyniesie to żądanego efektu. Jednak coś należało zrobić. Dlatego ostrożnie wsunął do ust chłopaka jedną z mniejszych gałązek, żeby zobaczyć w czym tkwi problem.  
Stiles zakrztusił się, odkorowując mu boleśnie wypustkę. Wypluł wodę i rozejrzał się szklącym wzrokiem wokół.  
\- Co? – zaczął chłopak i zamarł, bo prócz nieprzytomnego Jacksona oczywiście nikogo nie dostrzegł.

ooo

Derek nie spodziewał się, że chłopak przestanie przychodzić nad strumień. Nimfę zdawała cieszyć zimna woda i spokój. Paradoksalnie, bo sam tę ciszę psuł, ilekroć się pojawiał. Fakty były jednak takie, że Stiles przestał pojawiać się w niedługo po tym jak Scott znalazł go wciąż leżącego półprzytomnie na jego korzeniach.  
Co stało się później z Jacksonem, nie wiedział. Nie był tym nawet bardzo zainteresowany.  
Dni mijały w nadspodziewanie nieprzyjemnej ciszy, do której Derek nie był przyzwyczajony. Czasami zastanawiał się czy Stiles wyczuł w końcu, że nad tym strumieniem działo się coś dziwnego i dlatego zaniepokojony zaniechał odwiedzin. A może jego lęk przed wodą pogłębił się.  
Czasami zastanawiał się czy Stiles zbiera jagody dla kogoś takiego jak on. Zabawnego i gadatliwego, kto nie smaga gałęziami wszystkich odwiedzających. Kto nie sterczy nad strumieniem jak samotne drzewo, którym w zasadzie w oczach niektórych był.  
Czasami zastanawiał się nad nasionami z wiadomością, które przysyłała mu Laura. O kanadyjskich zawodach w rzucie wiewiórką i imprezach, podczas których upijała się najczystszą źródlaną wodą. O ziemi, która pozwoliła jej myśleć o potomstwie i innym drzewcu, równie gładkolistnym co oni, który pojawił się dziwnym splotem okoliczności w kanadyjskich lasach.  
Czasami zastanawiał się czy to nie czas na przenosiny.

ooo

Fakty były takie, że niewielu ludzi dostrzegało brak drzew. Nigdy nie zastanawiali się też nad tym dlaczego nagle znikały albo pojawiały się w innym miejscu, niezasadzone wcześniej. Często udawali, że liczba drzew zgadzała się, bo oczywistym było, że myli ich pamięć lub oczy.  
Derek uwielbiał właśnie te dyskusje, które odbywano nad jego strumieniem za każdym razem, gdy Peter wpadał z wizytą. Teraz jednak bez Laury i bez Stilesa, który swoim śmiechem przyspieszał krążenie soli mineralnych w jego łyku, rozumiał, że wspomnieniami nie można było żyć.  
I wiedział, że nie powinien od tak wyjmować korzeni z ziemi, ale był wczesny ranek i naprawdę nikt nie bywał tutaj o tej porze.  
Dlatego też po kilku krokach prawie zamarł, gdy usłyszał dobrze znany głos.  
\- Mówię ci, że to drzewo mnie uratowało przed Jacksonem – powiedział dobitnie Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał spanikowany na dziurę w ziemi i swoje korzenie.  
\- I zrobiło ci sztuczne oddychanie – rzucił Scott z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Sądzę raczej, że włożyło mi gałąź do ust, bo kiedy się ocknąłem miałem na języku korę – powiadomił go Stiles.  
Scott nie odpowiedział, bo obie nimfy przystanęły w lekkim szoku. Derek doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak to wszystko musi wyglądać i czekał aż Stiles spanikuje. Nimfa jednak rozdziawiła usta, a potem zamknęła je z głośnym kłapnięciem.  
\- Stary, moje drzewo ucieka – powiedział Stiles i Derek nie tego się spodziewał. – Mówiłem ci, że moje drzewo jest specjalne – ucieszył się chłopak, podchodząc bliżej. – Jesteś żywe!  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić, więc zawinął gałęzie przed sobą, starając się udać pozę, którą Scott przybierał ilekroć próbował zmusić Stilesa do wyjaśnień.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak długo cię nie odwiedzałem, ale mój ojciec uznał, że zwariowałem, gdy powiedziałem im, że mnie uratowałeś – powiedział chłopak. – O bogowie! – dodał podniesionym tonem w chwilę później. – Wsadziłem ci rękę w dziuplę. Czy to się liczy jako molestowanie seksualne? Jakiej jesteś płci? Macie w ogóle płeć? Gdzie się wybierasz? – zasypał go pytaniami i tego akurat Derek się jak najbardziej spodziewał.  
Stiles był niezwykle gadatliwy i ciekawski od pierwszych chwil, kiedy się spotkali.  
\- Mam na imię Derek i jestem drzewcem – zaszumiał w końcu i oczy chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie jak kamienie na dnie rzeczki.  
\- Jestem Stiles, czy chciałbyś zapuścić korzenie niedaleko mojego domu? – spytała nimfa i może nie był to najlepszy tekst na podryw, ale Derek i tak wyciągnął do niego jedną z mniejszych gałązek.


End file.
